ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
UAS3E2 Simian Says
Plot On Primus, Eunice is tending to the Codon Stream when she notices an irregularity in the Arachnichimp DNA. She calls Azmuth, but he tells her not to bother him and to go get another sample. She sends Voliticus Biopsis out, but when they fail to return, she decides to call Azmuth. She hesitates, and then decides against it and flies to Aranhascimmia herself. As soon as she gets into the atmosphere, she is shot down. DNAlien Arachnichimps then break into her ship and corner her. The team is looking at the stars and marveling at how they haven't been attacked in days. Suddenly, Simian drops in. The team gets ready to attack. Simian apologizes for what he did and asks for Ben's help. He explains that he stole valuable from the Highbreed and escaped. He came to Aranhascimmia and sold a Xenocyte to a crime lord, Mizaru. The Xenocyte attached itself to Mizaru. He says that the DNAliens are spreading all over the planet. Kevin doesn't believe him, but Ben doesn't want to take the risk of an entire planet turned into DNAliens. They fly to Aranhascimmia. Ben finds a genetic repair gun that they used to cure the DNAliens before. Simian tells them to go in cloaked to avoid being shot down by the DNAliens. On the planet, it is snowing. The team and Simian go into the trees. Simian is perplexed by the cold and snow, but leads them to Mizaru. The Ultimatrix detects a signal from the Unitrix. Ben is surprised that Eunice is there. Simian dismisses it, but Ben wants to find Eunice. He tracks her with the Ultimatrix. They arrive at her location, but she isn't there. Suddenly, they are attacked by DNAliens. They fire the guns, but they have no effect. The team uses their powers to fight. Ben tells the Ultimatrix to revert the DNAliens to Arachnichimps, but it cannot. Ben turns into Terraspin. Terraspin blows the DNAliens away, but the Ultimatrix resets and turns him into Ben because of interference. Eunice leaps into the battle and attacks DNAliens. She is glad to see Ben. He tells her that she is interfering with his Ultimatrix. She tells Gwen to get Kevin and she grabs Ben and leaps into the trees. They escape to another platform, along with Gwen and Kevin. A monster emerges from below and takes a bite out of a platform. Simian explains that it is a root shark, which eats Arachnichimps. Eunice leads them to a cave, where an Arachnichimp named Haplar is waiting. He and his family may be the last uninfected Arachnichimps on the planet. Eunice explains to the team that when she was shot down, the DNAliens brought her to Mizaru, who decided to hold her for ransom. She escaped and decided to help save the Arachnichimps. She also says that the repair guns don't work because they were built for humans. She tells Ben that the Ultimatrix isn't working because she also runs a signal to Primus and shuts it off, but the Ultimatrix cannot cure the DNAliens. She has equipment on her ship to cure them. She has to use Haplar's DNA for the equipment. Simian volunteers in his place and the group leaves. DNAliens are guarding the ship around a pool. Mizaru comes out and calls for Ben to fight him. He brings out Haplar and his family and orders the team to surrender, or he will turn them into DNAliens. Ben comes out, along with the rest of the team. DNAliens use Xenocytes from the pool to turn Haplar's family into DNAliens anyway. Ben, angry, turns into Swampfire. Swampfire attacks the DNAliens, but Gwen tells him not to use fire or he'll burn the forest down. He uses vines to ensnare the DNAliens. Eunice is tossed into the pool by DNAliens and becomes a DNAlien. Eunice attacks Swampfire. He catches her in vines, but she escapes and they fight. Guards bring Simian to the pool/ Gwen tells Kevin to save him. He is thrown into the pool, but Kevin pulls him out before he is grabbed by Xenocytes. Swampfire connects the Ultimatrix to the Unitrix, turning Eunice into its core. He then turns into into Eunice, turning into Ben in the process. Xenocytes swarm Kevin and Simian. Gwen protects them, and she and Simian go into the ship with Eunice. Mizaru leaves and Ben chases him. Kevin keeps battling DNAliens. Mizaru confronts Ben in a ring of trees. Mizaru says that he took control of the Xenocyte queen and now controls it. Ben turns into Spidermonkey. Mizaru mocks him, but Spidermonkey turns into Ultimate Spidermonkey. Ultimate Spidermonkey and Mizaru battle. Eunice activates her machine, causing Simian great pain but healing the DNAliens. Ultimate Spidermonkey turns into Spidermonkey, then Ben. The Xenocyte slips off of Mizaru. Simian sees it and contemplates using it, but decides against it and crushes it. Ben sees this and is impressed. Later, Mizaru yells at Ben, but is eaten by a root shark. They leave, bringing Eunice back to Primus on the way. Kevin is still suspicious of Simian, but Ben thinks that he has changed. Gwen notices that the repair guns are missing. Elsewhere, Simian is selling them to Emperor Milleous. Impact *Simian, Xenocytes, Incursions, and DNAliens are introduced in Ultimate Alien Characters Characters *Eunice *Azmuth *Gwen Tennyson' *Kevin Levin *Ben Tennyson *Simian *Haplar Villains *DNAliens *Mizaru Aliens *Terraspin *Swampfire *Spidermonkey x2 *Ultimate Spidermonkey Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Alien Episodes